marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Worthington III (Earth-616)
Apocalypse, Dark Angel of Death, Dark Angel, Death, Avenging Angel, Savior of the Chosen, "Angel of Death" W. W. , "Overgrown Mosquito" , "Little Sparrow" | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Horsemen of Salvation; formerly (founding member), , , Worthington Industries, Jean Grey School student body, Cyclops' & Wolverine's (co-leader with Wolverine), , , , (founding member), Death's Champions, , , (founding member), , , (founder) | Relatives = Wallace Worthington (paternal ancestor, deceased); Warren K. Worthington Sr. (paternal grandfather, deceased); Warren K. Worthington Jr. (father, deceased); Kathryn Worthington (mother, deceased); Burtram "Burt" Worthington (paternal uncle); Mimi (maternal aunt); unnamed distant cousin; Eimin (daughter, deceased); Uriel (son, deceased); Archangel (clone); Death-Flight (clones) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; New Tian, California; War Room X, Savage Land, Antarctica; Green Ridge, Colorado; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Apocalypse's flying fortess/X-Factor's Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City, New York; Defenders Mansion, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Champions Headquarters, Los Angeles, California; also has apartments in New York City, New York and Los Angeles, California, and has an estate in the New Mexican Rockies | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; Yellow (in Archangel form) | Hair = Blond | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = A pair of either feathered or metal wings coming out of his back and blue skin | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, teacher, and multi-Millionaire; former Chairman & principal stockholder of Worthington Industries, terrorist, agent of Apocalypse, vigilante, teacher | Education = College degree from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant (purportedly Cheyarafim throwback); later granted Techno-Organic wings by Apocalypse on his Celestial Ship, then reborn from the Celestial Seed | PlaceOfBirth = Centerport, Long Island, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men Vol 1 1 | First2 = (as Angel) (as Archangel) | Quotation = Savior... killer... harbinger of hope or destruction. I am unsure who-- or what-- I am. But I'd like to find out. | Speaker = Archangel | QuoteSource = Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 10 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Warren Worthington III's history. For a complete history see 'Warren Worthington III's Expanded History'' Early Life Warren Kenneth Worthington III is the mutant son of the wealthy Warren K. Worthington Jr. and his wife Kathryn, neither of whom were aware that their son had developed a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back enabling him to fly. On the other hand, Doctor Stuart who delivered him and immediately spotted the distortion of his shoulder blades and guessed what he would become. Warren attended many boarding schools, such as Fairburn Boys School. Warren first began his superhero career after a fire broke out in his dorm at Phillips Academy in Exeter, New Hampshire. Warren disguised himself with a wig and a nightshirt and lowered two students to safety with a rope. Warren also saved a fellow student Cameron Hodge from a bully and made a lifelong friend. X-Men Warren briefly became a costumed super hero known as the Avenging Angel. He caught the attention of Professor X, who recruited him as the third of five founding members of the X-Men, along with Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, and Marvel Girl. At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters the X-Men were tutored by Professor X and trained in the use of their powers in the Danger Room. During his time in class, Warren was a carefree student, often flying-off during Prof. Xavier's lessons and in public. Warren would conceal his mutation with a harness that Xavier created. Though Warren was initially attracted to Marvel Girl, he spent much of his time dating Candy Southern. When the Angel had another personality shift following exposure to radiation unleashed by a test by Stark Industries, the armored hero Iron Man dealt with the danger posed by the Angel until he reverted back to normal. During one of the X-Men's battles with Magneto the team was defeated and captured, but Warren escaped. On his way to get help from the Avengers he was was attacked by Red Raven. After alerting the Avengers, the X-Men returned home. There, they were ordered to disband by Fred Duncan of the FBI. Returning to live with his parents, Warren continued to sneak out at night and secretly satisfy his need to fight crime and see Candy. While Warren was out on a date with Candy, his father was killed by men working for the villain Dazzler. Overcome with grief, Warren blamed his own absence for his father's murder. Candy was kidnapped by Dazzler's organization as well and when Warren went to rescue her, the Dazzler removed Angel's mask and revealed his identity to both the Dazzler and Candy. Dazzler admitted to actually being Warren's own uncle, Burtram Worthington, having only used Worthington Industries for his campaign of diamond smuggling. Burtram was seemingly killed in the following battle from a great fall. Warren and the X-Men reunited the X-Men soon after. Sauron, a flying pterodactyl-man, used his hypnotic gaze on Warren, making him attack his fellow X-Men. When Warren's mind cleared, the X-Men had left him behind after following Sauron to the Savage Land. Warren followed and was nearly killed by the flying reptiles there. He was saved by Magneto, who was calling himself the Creator. Warren did not recognize his old enemy without his helmet on and briefly believed the Creator and his mutate creations were allies. Ka-Zar and the other X-Men defeated Magneto and his Mutates. When Professor Xavier sent the X-Men back to the Savage Land to make sure that Magneto actually perished in their last encounter with him, Warren befriend the Savage Land native Avia, a bird-woman. Angel and Avia were captured by sailors who sold them to a man named Krueger. The X-Men and Candy Southern came to their rescue, clashing with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in the process. Candy revealed that Burtram had survived the fall and intended to steal the Worthington family fortune. The X-Men, with Candy, were able to stop the Dazzler's plot, but not before Warren's mother was poisoned by Burtram and his partner, Warren's childhood doctor. His mother died in Warren's arms. Warren was among the original X-Men that were rescued by Prof. Xavier's new team of X-Men from the island-being Krakoa. Not longer after, Warren and the other original members left the team, leaving Cyclops and Prof. Xavier with a brand new team of X-Men. Champions of Los Angeles Warren decided to start a college career in Los Angeles and stopped hiding his identity. He inherited his parents' vast wealth as well as membership in the Hellfire Club from his father. Around this time, Warren also set-up a scholarship fund for his original school, Phillips Academy, for mutant students. While meeting with Iceman on the campus of UCLA, Warren and Bobby Drake were attacked by harpies trying to locate Venus. The two young heroes were joined by Ghost Rider, Black Widow, and Hercules. After a battle with the Huntsman, Hercules and Venus were kidnapped and taken to Mount Olympus. They defeated Pluto and decided to stick together as a team, as the Champions of Los Ageles. Warren bankrolled the group, and they bought a surplus of Avengers' Quinjets, the "Champjet", for team usage. The team was volatile and disbanded after a brief stint. Master Mold Warren and Candy moved away to Colorado for some time. Bobby took his girlfriend, Terri, to Warren's cabin style mansion and was attacked by Master Mold. After Bobby was captured, Warren flew after him. After battling Doc Samson over Gamma Base, Master Mold awoke the Hulk. The Angel and the Hulk were also captured and taken to the Sentinel Space Station where the Hulk broke free and tore Master Mold into pieces. Toad the Assassin While at a bar in New York, Warren ran into the Thing and the Human Torch. Warren and Thing were drugged and kidnapped by Toad who had become a hired assassin and was hoping to test his death castle on Warren. After surviving the castle's traps, Warren felt pity on Toad, who did not have the money to pay his contractor. Warren offered to pay Toad to work for him and opened a theme park over the castle called Toadland. Dark Phoenix Saga Hearing of the problems the X-Men were having with the Hellfire Club, Warren arranged for the X-Men to be invited to a Hellfire Club party. During the party, the Phoenix (who was posing as Jean Grey) fell under Mastermind and the Hellfire Club's control and transformed into the Black Queen. Warren joined the X-Men while they battled the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle and Phoenix underwent another transformation into the Dark Phoenix. Soaring through the universe, she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets. When Phoenix returned to Earth she threatened to kill everyone, but Professor Xavier was able to keep her under control and helped her will herself back to normal. Warren and the X-Men were then teleported away by the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar Empire had witnessed Dark Phoenix consuming the star and the X-Men were forced to battle with the Imperial Guard over Phoenix's fate. The battle triggered her transformation into Dark Phoenix once more and Phoenix understood that she would never be able to fully control the dark hunger inside and sacrificed herself on the Moon. A Short Return Back on Earth, Warren attended Jean's funeral. Cyclops left for a time so Angel rejoined the team to ensure they were not shorthanded. The X-Men stopped the attempted assassination of Senator Robert Kelly by Mystique's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Miss Locke kidnapped Candy in order to force the X-Men to travel to Latveria where they defeated a Doombot to rescue her boss, Arcade. Warren eventually left the X-Men again due to the constant conflict between him and Wolverine. The Avengers Warren was reunited with Iceman and Beast after he and a group of heroes were manipulated to join the Avengers. Warren felt compelled to display his skill by battling Tigra. It was revealed that Moondragon was manipulating all of them to strengthen the Avengers. After Moondragon reconsidered, Warren departed. Later while Warren and Candy were in his cabin-style mansion, the couple was attacked by Ghost Rider. Aided by the Avengers, Warren was able to calm down his former teammate. Sauron's Return After Tanya Anderssen, Dr. Karl Lykos' girlfriend, asked him to check if Sauron was alive or not, Warren later found himself in the Savage Land once again aiding Spider-Man in battling the Savage Land Mutates, where Brainchild experimented on him. After Warren and Spider-Man were transformed, Dr. Lykos absorbed their mutant energy and was permanently transformed into Sauron. After Spider-Man left, Warren called the X-Men and they were captured while Warren escaped. Seeking to rescue his friends, Warren and Ka-Zar entered Sauron's citadel and Warren distracted Sauron while Ka-Zar rescued the X-Men. Morlocks Warren was kidnapped by the underground mutant community called the Morlocks. Their leader Callisto wanted to marry him. He was released after the X-Man Storm defeated Callisto in a duel for leadership of the Morlocks. Dazzler Warren found himself pursuing Alison Blaire, aka the Dazzler, who he had been infatuated with since he first met her when they were manipulated by Moondragon into joining the Avengers. Warren wanted to ask her out and butt-in on a date of hers. Alison thought he was a jerk at first until Warren revealed himself as Angel and took her for a flight, which led to a romantic evening. However, after stopping Dr. Octopus from escaping custody, Alison decided she didn't want to get involved with Warren. Warren later attempted to reunite Alison with her mother, but her friend Vanessa Tooks beat him to the act. When the Sisterhood of Evil Mutants (Mystique, Rogue, and Destiny) sought revenge on the X-Men, they attacked Angel so Rogue could absorb his knowledge of the X-Men’s whereabouts from his mind. Alison defeated the trio of villains. Warren began to lay-low, returning to Los Angeles. After getting a call that Alison had been blackmailed to kill a man in Los Angeles, Warren flew to her aid in time to save them from a bullet that the angry blackmailer had fired at them. Defenders After recovering from the bullet wound in his arm, Warren joined his former teammates Beast and Iceman to reorganize the Defenders into a more formal combat organization. After the founding Defenders (Dr. Strange, Prince Namor, the Hulk, and the Silver Surfer) were convinced to leave the team, Warren funded the team and provided his Colorado penthouse as a headquarters. They obtained governmental clearance, thanks to the help of Nick Fury. Later, Candy was asked to lead the squad. Moondragon, who was possessed by the Dragon of the Moon, seemingly killed most of the members of the Defenders in a climactic battle and the team disbanded. X-Factor When he learned that Jean Grey was still alive, Warren joined his former teammates and founding members of the X-Men in the formation of X-Factor. X-Factor intended to seek out and aid other mutants under the pretense of hunting down those perceived menaces to society. The public assumed they were humans hunting mutants, when in fact they were training young mutants in the use of their powers at the X-Factor Complex. The media referred to their non-human guises as X-Terminators. Once again, Warren funded the group and appointed Candy as the Vice President of Worthington Industries. Warren asked his best friend and former college roommate Cameron Hodge to act as the team's PR adviser, unaware that Cameron actually despised mutants and was the leader of the anti-mutant group the Right. Hodge waited for the most propitious moment to strike. The team went-on to battle Apocalypse and his Alliance of Evil. Reporter Trish Tilby used a tip from Mystique to reveal that Warren, a mutant, was financially backing X-Factor. Candy walked-in on Warren comforting Jean, and walked out on him angrily. As the Marauders began to massacre the Morlocks, Warren had no time to follow her and set things straight. When Warren attempted to rescue X-Factor's young charge Artie his wings were pinned to the wall by the Marauder Harpoon, after being beaten by Blockbuster and Vertigo. He was rescued by Thor. Hodge planted false evidence that Warren's wings were infected to the point that amputation was necessary. Although Warren objected, Hodge had a court order issued to go through with the amputation. Distraught by these experiences, Warren attempted to fly one more time in his private jet. Hodge sabotaged his jet and it exploded. It had appeared that Warren had committed suicide and was believed dead, although he had actually been teleported away by Apocalypse. Warren was brainwashed and began to serve Apocalypse. Apocalypse warped his body and mind into his own "Angel of Death" upon his Celestial Ship and placed him into his team of Horsemen as Death. Warren's skin turned blue. He grew a set of bio-metallic wings from his back that could retract and also fire dart-blades with a neurotoxin. Warren's new wings could fly higher, faster, and were razor sharp. Apocalypse had the Horsemen battle each other to find the leader, and Death beat them all. As Death, Warren fought the rest of X-Factor and captured them. After X-Factor's defeat, the Horsemen were sent into Manhattan to incite chaos. Warren was shocked back to his senses after Iceman faked his own death at Warren's hands by having him destroy an ice sculpture of Bobby. After their defeat of Apocalypse, his sentient Ship crash-landed on their Complex and X-Factor began living in it. X-Factor was approached by the media, and finally revealed the truth of X-Factor's mutant origins. Unable to face anyone, Warren left the team. Cameron Hodge and the Right kidnapped Candy Southern, eventually killing Candy. Worthington decapitated Hodge in retaliation. Death later returned to X-Factor as the somber and brooding "Archangel", as Beast called him. He was left struggling with the urge to kill due to the influence of his wings. Continually fighting an inward battle against his killer instincts, Warren eventually learned to control his wings through concentration. Warren was attacked by Caliban, a former teammate who had taken his place as the Horseman Death, trying to prove himself in the eyes of Apocalypse. Later, Warren encountered a resurrected Cameron in Genosha. Warren met a widowed mother and beat cop named Charlotte Jones. Together they began an awkward relationship. It was with Charlotte's help that X-Factor freed Warren from the Ravens, a cult of near-immortal psychic vampires. It was during this battle that Warren's survival was made public knowledge, allowing him to regain control over his family's remaining business holdings and his personal fortune. Gold Team After defeating the Shadow King on Muir Island, Warren and his fellow X-Factor founders returned to the X-Men. Warren often adventured with the X-Men's "Gold Team" led by Storm. The team journeyed to a void where Warren was seduced by the Triumvirate leader, Sha-Har-A-Zath, into battling his comrades. Soon after, the X-Men returned to the Morlock Tunnels to stop a young mutant, Brain Cell, from mentally influencing the Morlocks to incite chaos. After the battle, Warren made his way back to the spot where his wings had been injured by the Marauders. There, Jean helped him see that his destructive behavior was not the fault of his wings but instead his own repressed violent tendencies. Warren began to see it was up to him to get his life under control. X-Cutioner's Song When Prof. Xavier was shot by Stryfe, Warren allied himself with the new X-Factor and X-Force to track down Apocalypse and the Mutant Liberation Front. While engaged in battle, Warren accidentally decapitated Kamikaze. Warren once again blaming his wing’s lust for blood. When Beast and Dr. Moira MacTaggert had exhausted all of their resources, Apocalypse stepped-in to save Prof. Xavier. Warren, surprisingly, vouched for Apocalypse's genius but promised he would kill Apocalypse after torturing him and at a time of his own choosing. However, Warren decided to leave him to die alone after a wounded Apocalypse asked him to end his misery. Phalanx Candy Warren soon fell out of touch with Charlotte Jones. Warren later found Candy Southern alive in his Colorado home. Cameron Hodge had turned himself and Candy into techno-organic beings called the Phalanx. Candy sacrificed herself to destroy Hodge. Return to Hellfire Warren's childhood friend Shinobi Shaw invited him to a Hellfire Club party. Psylocke agreed to accompany him, due to the fact that both of their fathers had once been members. Warren refused to join Shinobi's new Inner Circle. Afterward, Warren became romantically involved with Psylocke and together they battled her enemy, Spiral. Crimson Dawn Sabretooth gravely injured Psylocke and damaged one of Warren's wings. Warren helped Wolverine search for a mystical cure for Psylocke. Eventually, with the assistance of Dr. Strange and Gomurr the Ancient, they revived her with help from the mysterious Crimson Dawn. Warren and Psylocke left the X-Men and went to his Aerie to recuperate. After Psylocke was alerted to the presence of Onslaught on the Astral Plane, followed by the Juggernaut attempting to warn them, the two briefly returned to aid the X-Men. Regaining Original Wings A short time later, Warren regained his original, feathered wings, when his techno-organic ones "molted" away. As this process was happening he was visited by Ozymandias, which left him unsure whether Apocalypse had released his hold on him or was continuing to use him in some way. He retained his blue features. Gambit's Trial After meeting Maggott, Psylocke and Warren were captured by Nanny. There, Magneto (disguised as Erik the Red) held a mock trial for Gambit for his part in the Massacre of the Morlocks. Warren was outraged that Gambit had played a part in the Massacre that had once cost him his wings and refused to defend him. Later Warren was slammed by his teammates for his and Psylocke's lack of commitment to the team. He returned to the Morlock Tunnels where he was attacked by Abomination and aided by Marrow. New Powers Warren joined a splinter X-Men group to assist the Mannites in their battle with the latest bearer of the name Death, who was eventually discovered to be Wolverine. This prompted Warren and Psylocke to rejoin the X-Men and they became involved in stopping the latest plan of Apocalypse to gain ultimate power. During a fight with the brainwashed Wolverine, Angel became more and more ruthless until he was overcome by a transformation that left him with glowing wings and hair as well as psionic abilities. Warren used these abilities to track down the first Horseman known as War, who had somehow once again become a paraplegic. Warren explained that he had become the embodiment of hope and used his new-found psionic powers to heal the former War. Warren divided his time between running his fortune, Worthington Industries, and working with the X-Men. Over time, his new abilities disappeared and his relationship with Psylocke officially ended when Psylocke began dating the new X-Man Neal Shaara. Returning to the X-Men Eventually, Warren returned to the X-Men full-time. Warren helped the X-Men defeat the threats of the X-Corps and the Vanisher's mutant drug cartel. Warren became the leader of the X-Men's active away team and even took the opportunity to address the G8 summit about mutant rights. This move and the cause that he promoted helped turn the X-Men from an outlaw band of heroes to a recognized global rights group. In a battle with the plant-being, Black Tom Cassidy, Worthington was entrapped in Black Tom's life-draining vines and began to enter cardiac arrest. Warren was saved by his teammates, whereupon his blue skin reverted to its former pink color. This was later pointed to as a signal that his healing abilities had begun to manifest themselves more strongly. After rescuing Stacy X, Warren became the object of her constant flirtation, while at the same time dealing with the fact that Husk, an X-Man much younger than him, also had a crush on him. Lobo Technology Warren was forced to confront his cavalier attitude toward his fortune when he discovered Lobo Technology, a division of Worthington Industries that had been taken over by Maximus Lobo and a community of mutant werewolves. Lobo fought the X-Men and nearly killed Worthington and Husk. The two barely escaped and only survived from the brink of death with the help of Worthington's healing powers. Maximus Lobo revealed that he was involved in the murder of Worthington's father, in part, so that he could create a dominate subspecies of mutant werewolves operating out of Lobo Tech. Lobo ultimately defeated himself by allowing Lobo Tech to explode rather than concede defeat to the X-Men. Healing Blood & Husk Stacy X left the X-Men, saying goodbye to Warren in a nude video of her and while he watched this, Paige walked in on him. Unsure if his healing powers were genuine, Warren used his blood at a local children's hospital to heal as many children as he could while the doctors confirmed that like blood types could be healed by him. Warren and Husk developed a romantic relationship after their ordeal, but it started off uneasy and continued in fits and starts. They committed themselves to each other when the X-Men helped Husk's brother Jay Guthrie deal with mutant bigotry in his hometown. During this time, Warren apologized to Wolverine for not liking him all these years and commended his service with the X-Men. Mutantes Sans Frontières Warren and Paige took time-off from the X-Men's active roster and Warren founded the Mutantes Sans Frontières, a global outreach effort in Zanzibar. They were attacked by the Weaponeers, hired by Viper for Courtney Ross, during the gala reception. Wings Over The World After being asked to improve the X-Men's public image, Warren, with help from S.H.I.E.L.D., created "Wings Over The World", a dome using anti-gravity units that allowed people with disabilities to use metal wings to glide through the air in the facility. Warren also joined the remaining members of the original X-Men to rescue the 198. World War Hulk Warren was one of the original Champions assembled by Amadeus Cho to help a recently returned and angry Hulk. It was later revealed that Amadeus simply needed Warren's money and Warren left the group. Messiah Complex/San Francisco Warren supported Cyclops' team sent to Cooperstown, Alaska, after a mutant birth was detected for the first time since M-Day. Warren returned to active duty and was sent to question the Acolytes and later battle the Marauders. When the city of San Francisco was being taken over by the illusions of a mutant known as Goddess, Warren was taken into the illusion and battled against Cyclops and Emma Frost. When he was freed from the mind-controlling illusions, Warren saved the mayor of San Francisco, Sadie Sinclair, from being run over by a truck. At her invitation, the X-Men reformed at their new headquarters in the Marin Highlands of San Francisco, Graymalkin Industries, which was funded by Warren. X-Force While Cyclops was secretly using Warren's Aerie in Colorado for X-Force, Warren was attacked by a brainwashed Wolfsbane and his wings were ripped off. It was learned that Warren's feathered wings were not human, but still techno-organic and when his wings regrew, he reverted to his Archangel persona with blue skin and techno-organic wings. He murdered hundreds of winged Purifiers, members of the Choir, during a raid of their base in retaliation for taking his wings before passing out and reverting to his Angel form. After joining Cyclops' secret black ops team, X-Force, Warren gained the ability to switch back and forth between his Angel and Archangel personae. X-Force used Warren's home as a temporary base to maintain secrecy. Like all members of X-Force, Warren remained a member of the X-Men, while secretly going on missions with X-Force when ordered. He initially tried to keep his transformation from his other X-Men secret, but during a recruiting mission with Beast, Warren was forced to transform into his Death/Archangel form to save them. Angel's old nemesis, Cameron Hodge, was resurrected by the Purifiers much to Warren's dismay. Warren also fought against Selene on Necrosha. He was later sent into the future to find Cable. Warren was again sent into the future to stop an endless wave of Nimrods flooding into the dome created by Bastion, encasing the X-Men's new base of Utopia and much of the San Francisco Bay Area. Heroic Age Cyclops ordered the disbanding of X-Force. Wolverine, however, believed there was still a need for X-Force and decided to run it in secret. Warren joined the re-formed X-Force. Warren and Psylocke rekindled their relationship after joining the team, as she was helping him to control his Death/Archangel persona. Warren and Wolverine became leaders of the squad with Wolverine leading in the field and Warren supplying the funding. Warren also built a new secret bunker in Sedona, Arizona, Cavern-X, which was the base of operations for X-Force, but seconded as an emergency base for the X-Men should they need it. The team's first mission was to stop the resurrection of Apocalypse. The team was attacked by the Final Horsemen of Apocalypse and Famine left Warren weak and starving. Deadpool attempted to revive Warren by feeding him everything in his pouches and even cut into his own flesh for him. When the team got to Apocalypse, no one was willing to kill the child, not even Archangel. While X-Force argued among themselves, Fantomex killed Apocalypse. As Angel, Warren was sent to watch over a new mutant manifestation, Laurie Tromette, and fought with the X-Men against the Vampires that had invaded San Francisco, and secretly enjoyed their deaths as Death/Archangel. Warren was among the X-Men that were not on Utopia while Cyclops ordered a quarantine and led a small group of X-Men, consisting of Northstar, Dazzler, Pixie, and Storm, to safe-guard San Francisco. The team defeated the Collective Man and captured Lobe's imitation X-Men. Age of Archangel Apocalypse's death triggered an Ascension Protocol within the Death Seed that Apocalypse had planted in Warren to turn him into Archangel. He began to become, in essence, a new Apocalypse. X-Force became aware of this after Warren tried to kill a reporter to whom Shadow King had delivered files on the secret team. To prevent his ascension, X-Force traveled to the Age of Apocalypse under the direction of Dark Beast. They sought to claim a Life Seed to destroy the Death Seed within Warren. Teaming up with the X-Men of that universe, they managed to claim a Life Seed and return to their world but not without unfortunate casualties for the X-Men. However, they had been tricked. Dark Beast had been working for the ascended Archangel all along. They returned to find Cavern-X overrun by Clan Akkaba, with Archangel at its head. The Life Seed was crucial in his plans to scour all life from the world, replacing it with new life grown from the Life Seed. As a test run, a small town in Montana was destroyed and regrown as Tabula Rasa. Psylocke surrendered herself, hoping to appeal to whatever was left of Warren. When X-Force's actions led to the demise of the Final Horseman of Death, Archangel gathered a Death Seed from the Dreaming Celestial and transformed Psylocke into his own Death. Betsy was freed from the Archangel's control by Jean Grey from the Age of Apocalypse. She stabbed him with a Celestial Life Seed, which led to the death of Archangel and Warren as a person. All his memories were erased and he became a new person. His body has also returned to its normal form, but with Techno-Organic wings. Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Warren was sent to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning by Wolverine, hoping that would bring back some of his memory. Instead, Warren began to believe himself to be a real Angel. He was enrolled in the school as a student to help change his childish behavior. When the Worthington Industries board of directors noted Warren's strange behavior they decided that he was mentally unfit to run the company. His personal accounts were frozen leaving the Jean Grey School without funding. When Wolverine's legs were damaged Warren tried to fix them with a "miracle." When he failed he wanted to try it again but Wolverine wouldn't allow him, so he and a few other students went to the casino on Planet Sin. There they took the device that damaged their headmaster's legs so it could be used to heal him. While doing so he forged a friendship with Evan, a clone of Apocalypse. Warren tried to prove that he truly was a real angel by flying to heaven but he failed and accepted the fact that he was mutant. While falling he was saved by Evan and revealed that he could see the essence of people when he looked at them. Evan asked him what he saw when he looked at him and despite seeing only the image of Apocalypse, Warren told him that he could see nothing but goodness in him. Warren left the school with Bobby and Rachel to help his fellow mutants in the battle against the Avengers. After the battle, he returned to join the stand against Cyclops and has since regained all of his memories. The Archangel's Return Tired of Archangel's powers and personality, Warren contacted Clan Akkaba. They cut off his "tainted" wings, and Warren, now "cured and pure," became some sort of prophet in Green Ridge, Colorado; however, Akkaba secretly used his wings to create an army of Archangels and one of those clones escaped and became a member of Magneto's X-Men. The real Warren was later found in Green Ridge by Psylocke and Magneto. Clan Akabba revealed their true intentions in helping Warren, when their army of cloned Archangels led by the escaped clone attacked Green Ridge. In the end, Angel, realizing that Archangel needed his humanity, merged with all his clones, creating a new being. This new Archangel was unsure of who or what he now was, but was determined to find out. He swore off all violence and returned with Magneto's X-Men to their base in the Savage Land. Angel was one of the numerous mutants called by Psylocke when she was attacked by the Shadow King in London. As she and some of the mutants she summoned ventured into the Astral Plane to stop him, Angel decided to stay in the real world to watch over their bodies and keep local authorities at bay. When the Shadow King took over the bodies of Gambit and Logan, Psylocke had Angel reluctantly switch to his Archangel persona to stop them. In the Astral Plane, the Shadow King was fighting against the late Charles Xavier, whose spirit he had managed to capture after his passing. Following the Shadow King's defeat, Xavier returned to the land of the living in the body of Fantomex. Xavier used his telepathic powers on Archangel to subdue his bloodlust and allow Warren to possess full control over his actions even when in his Archangel form. | Powers = Warren is a mutant and possibly a Cheyarafim. Initially, he only had the ability of winged flight, but later gained a healing factor, possibly coming from either his possible Cheyarafim legacy, a Secondary Mutation or Apocalypse's manipulation. During his life he has been transformed by both Death Seed and Life Seed, that gave him various abilities. Archangel originally lacked his wings and only retained some vestige of his mutant powers partial to the Life Seed, but after undergoing a merger with his cloned self he had regained his powers. He can also switch between his Angel and Archangel personas gaining the following: Angel '''Wings: Angel possessed the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which spanned sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. He later lost his wings, due to infection and amputation, but has regrown identical techno-organic wings. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does.The strength in his natural wings can easily break a man's arm or leg, or even put someone through a wall. * Flight: The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds (6,500 feet/1981 meters), he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters) with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but can only remain at that altitude for several minutes. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, his body processes food more efficiently than a normal human body and does not store any excess fat, and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal. As a result, his strength, speed, agility, flexibility, endurance, reflexes, coordination, balance, eyesight and hearing are at their peak. Elements of his anatomy are comparable to those of birds, especially birds of prey. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. He can breathe at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, giving him a greater-than-normal capacity to endure low temperatures in areas such as the Arctic. Peak Human Strength: Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Archangel Techno-Organic Wings: Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Their feathers could be launched as flechettes which hit like bullets and able to pierce steel, due in part to their incredible endurance and composition. Archangel could use them to torpedo himself through most anything blasting through and rending it apart. Eventually, those wings molted revealing feathered wings underneath, although, it was later told that those simply appeared organic. Later, after his apparent organic wings were lost for a second time, the techno-organic wings regrew and his blue skin color returned. After killing those who took his organic wings, he reverted to his original Angel form. It's since been revealed that under stress his Archangel abilities can return, though he lacks complete control over this more aggressive form. During his time in the X-Force, he has demonstrated the ability to become Archangel but still lacking control. He later lost control entirely. Merging back with his archangel persona has returned his wingspan to him. * Flight: The wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1, possibly even faster considering he had little trouble out-flying a fighter jet which can travel a speed of Mach 2.35 (2,903 kph) and later still showed out flying the Blackbird while above sea level at Mach 4.2 (roughly 5,189 kph). * Wing Blades: His T.O. wings have razor sharp edges running along them, most likely mono-molecular in sharpness, making them very deadly bladed weapons for him to use. It's suggested they can cleave semblances with the toughness of diamond being sharp enough cleave stone, tear through tempered steel slice and can easily cleave grown men clean in two. * Wing Shielding: Due to their metallic transorganic nature they made decent shields to protect his body by covering up in them. Able to resist an arrow barrage, bullet fire, flash flames, a missile strike and lastly can tank a bio-nuclear microwave blast from the mutant Holocaust. * Poisonous Plumage: Warrens new wings came with dischargable flechettes which carried a potent neurotoxin paralyzing their mark on contact. Regenerative Healing Factor: Even before the lion-share of his powers were purged from him, Warren still had the ability to regrow damaged and destroyed tissue due in part to both his mutations and the T.O. factor of his wings. Every time they had been extracted new ones would regrow in their place. Hypersonic Scream: Both the Archangel entity and his cloned Death-Flight legion could emit an intense acoustic shrieking which could cause disorientation and internal bleeding. Energy Halo: A possible extension of his original power-set Archangel is accommodated by a surrounding wreath of bright energy. Techno-Organic Wings: * Speed Boost: The life seed also allows Warren to ramp up his speed exponentially, able to fly all the way from Brazil to the United States in mere hours. Essence Reading: After his metamorphosis by the Celestial Life Seed, he appears to have gained the ability to see the true essence of whomever he looks upon. He has demonstrated this ability twice, when looking at himself he sees himself as something more than a mutant (initially believing himself to be an angel), and when looking at Evan Sabahnur, he saw the face of Apocalypse. He can also use this ability to sense the life energy of other living beings. Resurrection: After his metamorphosis by the Celestial Life Seed he is seemingly gain the ability to raise the dead. Energy Manipulation: After his metamorphosis, Warren displayed the following abilities: * Energy Blasts: He was able to fire energy blasts. * Energy Constructs: He also acquired the ability to create weapons out of pure solid energy like a sword. Others Life-Force Manipulation: Angel temporarily had his wings and hair empowered with 'life-force energy' due to Apocalypses modifications. He had the ability to heal all kinds of injuries both physical and mental in nature. After healing the former Horseman War, his wings returned to normal. Psionics: A side effect of his life energy powers gave him mid-high grade mental abilities also attributed to his former masters modifications. After he had healed Abraham Kieros of his quadriplegia, he lost his psychic abilities along with the use of his life wings. * Psi-Talons: Warren could elongate the tips of his fingers into claws of psi-energy to; in Psylocke's own words "rip through the fabric of ones psyche" during a later confrontation with Apocalypse. * Mental Blocks: Warrens psychic powers allowed him to partially shield his mind from telepathic intrusion by Psylocke. Whose weakened psi-powers were enhanced using Cerebro at the time. * Limited Telepathic Communication's: through the psychic link Warren shared with Elizabeth by her psychic intrusion into his mind. Warren could speak with and interact with her mind as a two-way communique. He demonstrated by saving her from being overcome by the Shadow king entity sealed inside of her psyche. Enhanced Avian Physiology: Angel underwent a physiological structure change when he came in contact with the Extraterrestrial entity. First, his wings molted away to nothing only to come back larger and stronger than ever before, his peak human abilities were also largely enhanced to match his new wingspan enabling him to hold up a falling plane for a brief time. }} | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Archangel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. Business Sense: He is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. Swordsmanship: He aced in his fencing class without ever picking up a sword, and using only his wings. He proved himself to being a match for the new Silver Samurai. However, he is perfectly capable of using a real sword as well. | Strength = He is at peak physical strength for his age. | Weaknesses = He has a weakness for beautiful women. | Equipment = Image Inducer | Transportation = Wings and X-Men Blackbird; formerly X-Men Stratojet, X-Copter, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce, Sentinel Air Transport, Champjet, X-Factor Plane, and various aircrafts constructed by Ship. | Weapons = Wing blades | Notes = * Angel was a member of the Hellfire Club, a position he inherited from his father, though he doesn't often officially associate with them, and is not a member of the Inner Circle. * He is possibly a representative of the subspecies known as the Cheyarafim, having wings and Neyaphem-burning blood, but Azazel refuted this allegation, on the basis that Warren was a recent mutant, stating that his power set was a mere coincidence, although Azazel was curious about Warren's lineage. * After being stabbed with the Celestial Lifeseed, both his Archangel and Warren Worthington personas were destroyed. The seed used Archangel as "soil" to grow a new person, resulting in the new Angel. *Warren did not have a particularly high opinion of his teammate Cyclops. He considered Cyclops a boor, who "couldn't convince a drowning man to take a life preserver". Relationships * Angel used to be involved in a long love triangle with Cyclops over Jean Grey when they were teenagers. * Wanda briefly dated Angel. * Angel formerly dated Candy Southern who was later killed by Cameron Hodge. * Angel was in a long-term relationship with Psylocke, but they eventually broke up when Betsy showed feelings for Neal Sharra. Angel reignited his relationship with Psylocke, partly due to the fact that she was helping to control his transformations into Archangel, but they once again broke up after Angel lost his memory after being resurrected. * Angel also used to date Husk. | Trivia = Angel has once impersonated Michael, and has been compared to Raphael. | Links = * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * - Was accidentally caught within the effect of a nuclear blast while flying over a Stark Industries test facility. The radiation from the blast corrupted his mind causing him to become evil. He was tracked down by Iron Man, who shocked him back to normal during the fight. * - - Origins * - - Wings are amputated and Angel is driven suicidal. * - - Apocalypse turns Angel into his Fourth Horseman, Death. * Angel in Marvel.com profile 1 * Angel in Marvel.com profile 2 * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Archangel }} Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Healers Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Millionaires Category:Worthington Family Category:Utopians Category:Episcopalian Characters Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Apocalypse Experiment Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Fencing Category:High Threats Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Transformed by the Death Seed Category:Apocalypse Succession Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:Businesspeople Category:Winged Characters Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Horsemen of Death Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants Category:Shapeshifters